Book One: Afterwards
by Justtypicalwriter
Summary: Contiuation of a previous trilogy with a girl Avatar named Arrainne. This is the story afterwards, Avatar Arrainne and Fire Lord Zuko have to work together to rebuild the world and stay strong with eachother. Zuko tries to keep his the fact his mother is alive a secret and Arrainne is pursued by the new King of Ba Sing Se, will they stay strong? ZUKOxOC
1. Chapter One: The Aftermath

**This is a continuation of my previous trilogy of the Avatar series with a girl Avatar named Arrainne. I had to delete the trilogy due to accusation of plagiarism so I'm sorry if you didn't get the chance to read those, but hopefully you can put the pieces together. If you wish to read the trilogy, I can send them to you over email, just PM me. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One:

Aftermath

**ARRAINNE POV:**

It had only been a week since Zuko's coronation and I'd barely seen him. I couldn't complain, he was the Fire Lord now and he had things to do and the only times I'd seen him he had to act like the Fire Lord. We hadn't had the chance to be alone since the coronation. I'd given Katara, Sokka, Suki and Toph Appa so that they could go visit their family. Katara, Sokka and Suki were going to drop Toph at her home so she could see her parents again, and Katara, Sokka and Suki were going to the South Pole to see Sokka and Katara's grandmother. Hakoda joined them; he hadn't been home for years.

I stayed in the Fire Nation with Zuko, we had to sit through meetings, and councils all week. While someone important was talking I would be struggling to keep my gaze fixed on the speaker, and I could tell Zuko was struggling as well. Rarely we would steal a glance at each other and give the other a pleading look. I hated the meetings, and Zuko knew it. I reached up to pat Momo on the head; he was curled around my neck. It didn't take much convincing to let Momo join me during the meetings, he didn't disturb anyone; mostly he just slept. This meeting was supposed to be about what the Fire Nation was going to do next. After Ozai was defeated, the government was in chaos.

The Fire Sages stood up, it was their turn. One turned to me and I made the effort to actually listen. They wanted me to speak to the high ranking firebenders about how to firebend without using hatred or pain, the new king of Ba Sing Se wanted to meet with me, and citizens wanted to know what happened to Ozai and Azula. I groaned internally, I wasn't ready to start my Avatar duties yet. I guess the world just didn't understand that what I'd done to the Fire Lord was eating me up inside, I knew he was a bad person; but did he really deserve to rot in jail the rest of his life? He couldn't bend anymore, he wasn't harmful to anyone; but nobody would listen to me.

I knew why people wanted to keep him under lock and key, because they were afraid of him. Even I was afraid of him, but the way I'd been taught to respect all life made me feel uncomfortable leaving him to die in there. I couldn't voice my opinions, I was even afraid to talk about it with Zuko.

I simply nodded to the Fire Sages and they unhappily took their seat, we hadn't accomplished anything. I risked a glance at Zuko and he gave me a look that read, '_Couldn't you at least try?"_ I averted my eyes, he didn't understand either. As a general was about to stand up and give his report on how the military should act, Zuko abruptly stood up and announced, "Meeting adjourned. I think we've had enough for one day, we can continue tomorrow."

There was a silent sweep of relief that swept across the room; we'd been stuck in this room for three hours, the sunshine outside the only window taunting me from the very first minute. I stood up and stretched my legs, it took everything I had not to flick my glider open and soar out the now open doors and disappear for a couple hours. If I did that, it would just prove I had no interest in these meetings at all; it wouldn't sit well with my clean, so far, reputation.

I saw Zuko stand up from the intricate chair at the head of the room, he caught my eye and headed towards me; only to be stopped by the Fire Sages who had spoken to me earlier, they looked displeased. I followed the crowd out the door and turned the opposite direction from the flow of people. I needed space.

I went to the private courtyard that my bedroom shared with the Fire Lord's bedroom. My room was down the hall from it, it was previously where esteemed guests would stay; but it quickly became my permanent sleeping quarters. I sat cross legged in front of the pond where a family of turtleducks was pleasantly swimming. I had my eyes closed but could hear Momo splashing in the water trying to catch the dwarf koi fish. It was peaceful; the sounds all around me were calming.

I let the sounds of the turtleducks swimming cloud my mind, I just wanted to sit here and think about nothing. I was so lost in thinking about nothing, that when Zuko lightly touched my shoulder I almost jumped 10 feet in the air. When I turned to face him, he had both hands in the air, "I didn't mean to scare you," he explained.

I slowed my breathing; he just caught me off guard. I hated how formal he always looked nowadays, he never looked like himself. I wanted to pull his hair out of the topknot, and tell him to lose the heavy robes that draped around his shoulders. I lifted myself off the ground with a small burst of air and immediately sunk into his open arms. "I missed you," I sighed into his chest. I meant in the way that we never got to speak privately, it was always formally during meetings; and though I saw him during the meetings I never saw him anywhere else.

He chuckled and held me tighter, "I missed you too," he breathed. Now that the world was saved, there was still so much to do. Zuko had to rebuild the Fire Nation, straighten everything out, and on top of that somehow maintain the life he wanted for himself. I had to convince the remainder of the world that the Fire Nation had changed, help Zuko in every way I could, and still keep the relationships I'd built the last year. I knew it was his always a fantasy for him to become Fire Lord, but now that he was I could tell he doubted it. He pulled away, still holding me, and asked, "How are you?"

I wanted to laugh; I should be asking him that. He'd been the one stuck in meetings, councils, and hearings all week. I had been too, but I wasn't questioned the entire time; I didn't really have to think. Zuko had to listen to every word intently and decide on an answer to the issues; solely on his own. I shrugged and answered, "I'm holding up, and you?" I saw his eyes soften, and I knew he was dropping his guard.

He always had to act collected and calm around everyone else; he had to be the strong leader of the Fire Nation. Around me, however, he could be himself. A sixteen year old boy leading a nation, and though he didn't want to admit it, he was terrified he would mess up. I knew Zuko too well, he wanted to be perfect and I had to remind him that wasn't possible. He smiled weakly and replied, "I'm…" he searched for the right word, "Tired."

That was an understatement. I'm sure he'd barely gotten any sleep the past week and frankly neither had I. We were both exhausted and it was starting to show. I looked into his eyes and stated, "Agreed." He smiled and hugged me. I let myself get lost in the embrace, his scent making me dizzy.

I realized how much I'd missed him. There was a slight clearing of a throat from the archway into the courtyard and Zuko and I lifted our heads. Immediately we pushed away from each other, the Fire Sages were standing with unhappy looks on their faces watching us. They weren't too fond of Zuko and me showing affection for each other in public; though the courtyard was hardly public. The head Fire Sage announced, "Fire Lord Zuko, you have a financial council in twenty minutes; you're expected _early_." He made a point that it was time to leave.

Zuko looked over at me, I was expected at this meeting as well but I didn't know if I could three more hours sitting in that room. "Suddenly I'm not feeling so well," I said and attempted a cough. Zuko made a face and the other Fire Sage's were glaring at me; they weren't pleased that I wasn't taking care of any of their wishes.

Zuko grabbed my hand and kissed me lightly on the forehead, apparently he didn't care the Fire Sages were there. Before he went over to the Fire Sages he asked quietly, "Could you at least try and do one thing they ask? They're very annoyed." I grimaced, that must have been what they were talking to him about after the meeting.

This seemed like the perfect opportunity to do something I'd been meaning to get done; I just hadn't had the time since I'd been here. "Get me out of this meeting, let me do something and you have a deal," I proposed.

He sighed deeply, but I could tell it was forced. He acted like it was a big deal, but finally answered, "Fine." He joined the Fire Sages and I heard him say as they were walking down the hallway, "Avatar Arrainne is not feeling well, she won't be attending." I saw the look of displeasure sweep through the group but I didn't care.

Once they were out of sight, I grabbed my glider and Momo perked his head up from the pond. He cocked his head and I asked, "You want to go flying Momo?" At the word _flying _he spread his wings and flicked his tail, we hadn't gone flying in what felt like ages. I laughed and in one swift motion I flicked my glider open and sprung into the air, seconds later I heard Momo's happy chattering next to me.

I flew over the palace wall and over the royal city, the building I was looking for was all the way across the crater of the volcano but it only took me minutes to get there. Below me I could see children tugging at their parents arms and pointing up at me, by the time they looked up I was gone already.

I set down on the steps leading up to the deep red brick library and the few people that were milling around turned their heads to get a look at the Avatar before I disappeared into the dimness of the library. The elderly man sitting at the front desk picked up his head and glanced at me once before dropping his eyes back to his book, a few seconds later he jerked back up realizing who I was.

He stood up quickly to greet me with enthusiasm, but tripped over his chair as he kicked it out behind him. He had to catch himself on the edge of the desk. He adjusted his glasses and peered at me again, "Avatar Arrainne, what a pleasure," he glanced down at his messy desk and apologized, "I'm sorry for the mess, if I'd know you were coming…"

He trailed off at a loss for words, and I held back my laughter. I wasn't laughing at him; it was just sometimes amusing how people acted around me. I was just a person, like everyone else. I smiled and replied, "I'm honored, I've heard rumors about your vast collection; Librarian Kunyo, right?" He grinned from ear to ear at the thought I knew his name and had heard of his library before. He nodded profusely.

"Is there any particular reason you've decided to visit today?" He asked, eager to help me with anything I needed. I smiled and asked him if he knew of a school with the logo I remembered from my headband, he instantly knew which one I was talking about and told me how to get there; he didn't even need to pull out a scroll. Hesitantly he asked, "May I ask why you're interested in the school?"

"I want to…" I didn't quite know how to explain it, "Visit some old friends." I finally decided to answer. I'd only known Elua, On Ji and Kaja barely two days, but I felt the urge to explain to them what happened. It was the perfect time because school would just be letting out when I got there, and it was Friday; no doubt they'd all be going to Elua's house. Kunyo acknowledged my answer and I thanked him for his help, quickly heading out the door. I heard him call that if I ever needed anymore help he was willing, I'm sure I'd hold him to that in the future.

Once I was outside, Momo was twitching on my shoulder; he wanted to be airborne again and so did I. I pulled my glider out and the moment I flicked it open Momo leapt into the air and circled above waiting for me. Jumping into the air I heard a woman gasp, and when I looked down the people in the square were all pointing upwards, I think when I got back the first thing on my to do list was talk to the citizens. I was sick of being treated like a marvel to look at.

I flew fast and free, letting the winds whip my hair around and make my clothes flutter. I skimmed the surface of the sea sending a spray into my face, and occasionally I would dip completely underwater and then burst back up through the waves. In a few seconds the air would dry my clothes again. Though I knew the four elements, air was still my favorite. Momo chattering joyfully next to me the whole way, he loved it when I flew fast because that meant he got to fly fast as well. Sometimes he would join me when I dove into the water, and other times he would just fly through the spray.

To my despair, the island I was searching for came into view; the town fast approaching. The island was only ten minutes by boat from the mainland, but I'd gotten there in less than five. I easily found the school at the top of the hill, the schoolyard empty, and followed the same roads that they'd taken me through to get to the house. I spotted the familiar patch of two story buildings in a sea of flat roofs.

When I set my feet on the ground in front of Elua's house, the road was deserted except for a couple families returning from the market and a few straggling students just returning home. They were very surprised to see me, but I wasn't here to see them. Taking a deep breath, I hesitated before knocking on the door; would they even remember me? I looked so different when I'd met them. I could hear a faint giggling from the upper bedroom; at least I knew they were here.

I knocked on the door and a couple minutes later a soft faced woman answered the door and let out a small surprised gasp. She looked me up and down, noticed Momo on my shoulder and my glider clutched in my hands; finally she asked, "Avatar Arrainne?"

I felt so awkward. "I'm, uh, here to see Elua, On Ji and Kaja…are they here?" She nodded and stepped out of the doorway motioning me to enter. She must remember me when I was here before with the name 'Alane'. She informed they were upstairs, and I was amazed to see how well she was dealing with this. It wasn't every day the Avatar came to your house and asked to see your daughter and her friends.

I climbed the stairs and took another deep breath before knocking on Elua's door. "Come in," Elua said behind the door. This was it, the moment of truth. I opened the door slowly, and when the three of them looked over at me; I could see the confusion. "Avatar Arrainne…?" Elua asked cautiously.

Smiling I replied, "Better known as 'Alane'."

On Ji suddenly stood up and exclaimed, "I knew it!" She turned to Kaja and demanded, "When we saw that poster of the Avatar didn't I say it looked like Alane? And you guys didn't believe me!" She then turned to me and threw her arms around me, "Wow it's so good to see you." When she pulled away she looked me up and down and tentatively touched the arrows on my hands and stared at the one on my head, "Amazing…" she trailed off. This was a much better reaction than I'd expected, I thought they might hate me for lying to them.

Casually Kaja stated, "So 'Alane' was just, like, a disguise so you could get closer to the Fire Lord?"

I shrugged, "It was more like I accidently stole a school uniform and got caught by guards who thought I was playing hooky, and then I did it to _learn_ about the present day Fire Nation."

"Nice," Elua praised me.

On Ji was now inspecting my glider, which was now closed and just looked like a staff, so with a shake it spread open just barely fitting into the small room. On Ji stroked the wings and said, "The Avatar…right in front of us and we didn't even know it!" He poked her head out from behind the wing and grinned at me, "You're good." I took the compliment uneasily, it wasn't a good thing I was good at lying.

All of a sudden Elua inhaled sharply, "That means," she looked around at her friends then back at me, "Unless it's just a rumor…"

"What Elua, just spit it out!" On Ji demanded.

Kaja understood and murmured to herself, "No way." On Ji glanced at me desperately hoping I understood, but of course I didn't. I was just as eager to hear what Elua had to say, I'm sure it was something about me.

Sheepishly Elua turned her gaze downward and stated, "We've heard rumors that the Avatar and the Fire Lord…"

Excitedly On Ji finally comprehended and interrupted her, "No way. _NO WAY!_" She sighed happily, "Tell us everything about him..." I was still standing awkwardly halfway in the room and halfway in the door but Kaja grabbed my arm and pulled me into a sitting position next to her on the floor. On Ji sprawled out on her stomach and Elua did the same, they were waiting for me to tell them.

I was reluctant to open up about it, and finally I let the story flow. I told them everything, not just about Zuko, but from the very beginning. It felt good to retell it, and judging by the girls faces they didn't mind. They listened especially well when the topic came to Zuko. I told them about when he saved me from Zhao and kissed me for the first time, but I'd pulled away. I told them how he let me go at the North Pole, I told them about the festival in Ba Sing Se, and how he betrayed me in Ba Sing Se. I talked about my horror at learning that he'd taken credit for my death, On Ji apologized for telling me that, but I didn't mind; I would have found out sooner or later.

I spoke about the failed invasion, and how Zuko had found himself and wanted to teach me firebending and how I hadn't let him at first; especially since he'd sent Combustion Man after me. Speaking about the more recent events was much more difficult, talking about my struggle to forgive Zuko made my heart hurt like an old scar that was still healing. I opened up for the first time about how after the Sun Warrior field trip Zuko and I made up; it was accompanied by simultaneous _awws_ from the girls.

I talked about the Boiling Rock adventure, how Katara had found the person who killed her mother and not taken revenge, the hilariousness about the Ember Island players, and the absolute terror of facing the Fire Lord. They were all amazed that I'd actually met a lionturtle, and they were completely speechless when I spoke of my fight with the Fire Lord in detail. They said that nobody knew what really went down, and it helped to clear things up. I also told them that Zuko had almost died, and how he battled Azula and she shot him with lightning. It also felt necessary to include all the meetings I'd been to since Zuko's coronation.

When I'd finally finished telling my literal life story, nobody said a word until On Ji slowly said, "And all this time I thought my history homework was stressful." I managed a smile; did they think I was being ridiculously dramatic?

Elua breathed, "Your life could literally be a novel, romance and adventure, cliffhangers; it's got it all!" This time I actually smiled, it could be a good read; though I doubt I'd want people reading all about my life.

"Though it sounded like a bumpy ride," Kaja started, "It sounds like an adventure nobody will ever forget." That made me think, when everyone of this age died; would anyone remember my struggle? Nobody knew the complete story except for those who experienced; maybe it would be worthwhile to put in a history scroll for those in the future to read.

On Ji scooted closer and asked, "I'm so jealous you actually get to _talk _to Fire Lord Zuko. While they swooned over actors and musicians I always dreamed about the story of the peasant girl and the Prince…" I almost felt bad that On Ji's dream life was now ruined by my hands, but on the contrary I couldn't feel that bad; I loved Zuko. "Oh and you get to _kiss _him…wow…ugh. Is he good at it?" On Ji had come much to close for my comfort and Elua pushed her back as she apologized, "Too much?" I smiled and nodded.

"You should meet him sometime," I offered.

On Ji practically tackled me to the ground, but Kaja held her as she exclaimed, "You could do that?"

I nodded, amused at her excitement. It was different to be around girls who were normal, I was so used to formality from the past week it was a welcomed change. "She'll never leave him alone now," Kaja mocked and On Ji stuck her tongue out at her.

Elua's mother called up the stairs that it was dinner time and I realized I'd spent way too long here. I informed them I couldn't stay for dinner and they escorted me down the stairs to the door. On Ji told me she lived a few houses away if I ever came and got her to meet Zuko, and I promised her it would be soon. I stepped out the door and flicked my glider open, before leaping into the sunset colored sky I turned back to On Ji and said, "For the record, he is good at it." On Ji grinned and I soared into the sky. Looking back at them, I saw them gaping at me from below; with that I sped back towards the mainland.


	2. Chapter Two: Duty Calls

Chapter Two:

Duty Calls

**ARRAINNE POV:**

Flying home from Elua's house I took it slow this time, I wanted to savor the feeling of the wind on my face; I wanted to relish in the freedom of flying. Momo would fly ahead and then slow down waiting for me to catch up, only to burst forward again; he was itching to go faster. The mainland came into view and I sighed, back to work. I had to hold up my end of the bargain with Zuko, I had to complete one of the tasks the Fire Sages wanted. I'd decided I would start with the citizens; they had a right to know what happened.

Though it was late, I was sure the Fire Sages must still be up. I headed towards their temple and found the head Fire Sage wandering the courtyard. He was surprised to see me land in front of him, I'm sure I looked like a mess. I could see the look of annoyance on his face; I'd disturbed his nightly walk. "I'd like to find a way to tell the citizens what happened," I said.

His face changed from annoyance to pleasure, finally we were getting somewhere. He smiled and responded, "Any ideas?" I racked my brain for a way to tell all the citizens, but there would be no way to tell every single one of them; and I wanted to answer their personal questions.

"I don't even know what they want to know," I sighed. He had no clue how lost for ideas I was; there wasn't a possible way for me to tell the whole story and for the whole Fire Nation to hear it. He seemed to be searching his brain as well. Suddenly I had an idea; the old Agni Kai arena hadn't been used and could house the most people in the entire Fire Nation. I explained to the Fire Sage that I would stand in the middle and tell my story; writers could be there to write it down and distribute it among the Fire Nation and the world.

The Fire Sage scratched his chin and then slowly nodded. "That's very clever; I will set it up as soon as possible, probably by next week?" My idea would take care of the citizen problem, and the growing fear within me that people would forget what happened. I already knew what I was going to say, I'd already told On Ji, Elua and Kaja the whole story. I would leave out the details between Zuko and me, but I would start from the very beginning. "The writers' words will be put into a scroll for those in the future to read as well," the Fire Sage added. I nodded my approval.

"Tomorrow," I started, and the Fire Sage perked his head up surprised I was willing to attempt to solve another issue, "I would like to speak to the high ranking Fire Generals." I would talk to them about how to firebend the original way, the way Iroh, Zuko, and I firebend. He nodded in acknowledgement and informed that he would have them ready in the military training courtyard at noon.

It was getting late and I thanked him for his time, as I leapt into the air I heard him say something about the new king of Ba Sing Se and that he was getting desperate to meet with me; I ignored him. I'd taken care of two problems today already; the third could wait until I'd gotten some sleep. I flew towards the palace and quickly found the private courtyard, I thought about finding Zuko but his bedroom lights were already off and I'm sure he was already fast asleep with the exhaustion of being the Fire Lord.

I went to my own bedroom and flopped down on the mattress; Momo landed next to my pillow and curled up instantly falling asleep. Pulling the covers around me I waited for sleep to overcome me. It wasn't long till the morning light coming through my window woke me up, and looking at the sun it was only half an hour until noon. When I gingerly stepped out of my bedroom, Zuko's door was already open and the room vacant. I didn't have time to say good morning, or even see him he was already in a meeting.

I groaned out loud, I was so sick of all this. Momo peered at me as if asking me if I was alright, I petted him and scratched behind his ears. There was leftover breakfast still sitting on the dining table, and though it was cold I buttered a piece of bread, ripped off a piece for Momo and ate the rest myself. I opened the nearest window and held my shoulder towards it; he chattered and soared out the window no doubt to find some little girl willing to buy him a fruit.

Walking to the military training courtyard, I focused on my breathing to calm my nerves. I reminded myself that Katara, Sokka, Suki and Toph would be coming home any day now; I wouldn't have to worry so much about my duties. The generals were already in the courtyard and once they caught sight of me they straightened and saluted, "At ease," I announced. They relaxed their shoulders and waited for me to speak. I could see the hidden annoyance that they were being taught firebending by a teenager, but then again; their Fire Lord was a teenager.

I hadn't had any time to come up with anything to say to them, I'd gone straight to bed and only woke up a few minutes ago. I cleared my throat, "Today I'm here to teach you the true way of firebending," the generals looked around at each other, they seemed eager to learn. "Throughout the reign of Fire Lord Ozai," the generals stiffened at his name, "The true way of firebending was lost in hate and rage." I paced down the line of generals, and I was surprised at myself for not tripping over my words. "Fire is not destruction, it gives life. Fuel your fire with life, and it will be even more powerful than ever before."

Closing my eyes, I stepped forward and punched a flame from my fist. It scorched the plant 30 feet away from me to ashes. Glancing back at the generals their eyes had widened from the hidden annoyance to pure astonishment. I smiled, maybe they understood. I motioned for them to try, and in sync with each other they all punched a flame from their fists. Some were like mine; others were like how Zuko's firebending was pitiful after he'd joined our side. I praised those who understood and stated, "Just practice, and forget all the rage and destruction." I could see the frustration in those who hadn't succeeded and I knew that the frustration would just make it more difficult.

I nodded at the Fire Sage, who'd been looking on, and he smiled at me; he was pleased with my performance. I left the generals to practice on their own, and the Fire Sage joined my side as I walked down the hallway, "Very good way to explain it," he commended. "Now about the king of Ba Sing Se…" I put my hand up and he abruptly stopped talking. "I understand. The citizen hearing has been set up for next week and will be announced in the daily newspaper." I waved him off, good I could stall my duties till next week; I'd done two things they wanted; now they could leave me alone.

He gave a slight nod and turned the opposite way down the hall. I slouched against the wall slowly sliding down till I was sitting. Wrapping my arms around my legs, I hugged them to my chest burying my head in my knees hoping nobody would come by. I felt like there was a ten ton weight on my shoulders, it was nothing compared to how I felt before facing Ozai; but I'd thought after the world was saved I could be free. I was wrong; I was even more tied down than before. I just wanted to forget my 'duties', I wanted another adventure and I didn't know who to tell.

I heard someone walking down the hallway and I immediately picked myself up from the ground, I didn't need anyone seeing me this way. The official passed me and acknowledged my presence with a nod, I nodded politely in return. Once he was out of sight, I groaned and headed down the hallway. Now I didn't even have Momo to accompany me.

I decided I was going to spend the day in the city, the entire week I'd spent in the palace and I was curious. But as I walked down the steps a couple guards stopped me. They questioned me where I was going, and I was shocked; I'd never been stopped before. Then again, I never walked anywhere I always flew and there weren't guards the stop me. "That's my business," I stated and continued to walk down the steps.

I didn't like being stopped, I was tired of being tied down all the time; I couldn't walk through the city without being asked of my intentions? The guard grabbed my arm and tried to pull me back up the steps but something snapped inside. Fluidly I swung my glider smacking him in the chest, he keeled over and the other guard made an attempt to grab me. I blew him back into the palace wall and didn't notice the guard I'd smacked calling for backup.

Three more guards approached and I bended the water from the flower pots near the wall freezing one of the guards hands together in icy handcuffs. While he struggled to get free, another guard pressed a button on his sleeve and I heard the faint noise of an alarm going off; the warning someone was attacking, even if that someone was the Avatar. The guard recovering from being thrown against the wall hissed into a mouthpiece, "Avatar Arrainne…she's gone wild!"

I whipped around to face him but he put his hands up in surrender, for some reason it wasn't enough for me and I bended rock slabs around his feet rendering him helpless. Another guard successfully grabbed me but I twisted around so I was able to face him and wrenched one arm free about to send him smashing into a nearby appleplum tree.

Suddenly strong familiar arms wrapped themselves around me, pulling me away from the guard. I strained against the arms but they turned me around and his scent filled my head. Instantly I relaxed and sobbed, "I'm sorry Zuko…I…" He hushed me and held me tighter. "I can't," I stammered, "I can't live like this anymore."

He stroked my hair and murmured, "I know." The front of his robes were becoming stained with my tears and I pushed away wiping them away and gently dabbing the wet marks on his clothes. "It's fine I'll change," he put his hand over mine, I managed a weak smile. He explained he still had another meeting and handed me over to one of the maids to bring me back to my bedroom. I felt ridiculous that I had exploded like that and that I was being treated as a child now. As I was being led into the palace I heard Zuko announce, "Avatar Arrainne is allowed to freely go where she pleases," he glared at the guards who'd stopped me, "Without question." The guards bowed and resumed their positions once again.

The maids brought me to my bedroom and asked me if I wanted anything, but I waved them away; I just wanted to be alone. When I door swung shut I sighed in relief, I walked to the bathroom joined to my room and shut the door locking it. I gasped when I saw my reflection in the mirror; my eyes were wild and sunken in from the lack of sleep. I took a deep breath and looked back into the mirror, the raging sea in my eyes lulling back to normality. I wouldn't lose myself like that again.

I turned on the hot water of the large bathtub and returned to the mirror watching the glass fog up and obscure my face. Once the tub had filled, I slipped into the silky water and let the heat sink into my bones. Absentmindedly I drew the water off the glass of the mirror and played with it in the air for a few moments before letting it drop into the tub.

I leaned my head back and sunk deeper into the warm water, letting the steam fill my senses and bring a feeling of calmness to my mind. I promised myself I would be collected from now on; I would handle things like I'd done before; with a calm and level head. I didn't understand why this seemed much more difficult than facing Ozai, it was hardly a task at all.

When the water started to become colder I let it swirl down the drain and returned into my cold bedroom compared to the steaminess of the bathroom. Sitting on my bedside table was a bowl of soup, it was lukewarm. Momo had returned and was chasing a piece of lint around the floor, when he caught sight of me he scampered up my leg and perched familiarly on my shoulder. I offered him the bowl of soup and he gratefully jumped from my shoulder to the table and lapped up the broth.

I looked out the window to find the moon shining brightly in the sky; I hadn't realized how much time I'd spent in my locked bathroom. Pulling on my night clothes, a pale orange loose top and matching leggings, I pulled the covers around me and attempted to sleep. Sleep would not come. I tossed and turned for hours, Momo constantly chattering in my ear in his discomfort. Groaning, I threw the covers off me and sat up in bed.

Momo quickly settled in the newly opened spot where it was warm, I let him be. Instead I opened the door slowly and peered down either side of the hallway, nobody around. I tiptoed across the hall and stepped silently into Zuko's room. I quieted my breathing so I wouldn't wake him and soundlessly slipped into the open space next to him leaving room between us.

His bed was huge; it could have easily fit four people. Compared to the room, the bed was barely anything. The bed took up the far wall, another wall had double doors leading to the private courtyard and the one opposite to it had a single glass door leading to a private balcony. Next to the door to the balcony was a wardrobe, and in the corner two bookshelves along with two reading chairs. Other than that, the furnishing in the room was scarce.

Just the thought of him being next to me eased my mind into a dreamless sleep. I woke to the touch of hot lips against my neck just below my ear. I turned to face him; he was propped up on one elbow looking at me; his pale muscular chest gleaming in the moonlight coming in from the window. I smiled, he looked like himself; his black hair flopped around his face and he was free of the heavy robes. I raised myself up to look at him and he said, "You did well today. The Fire Sage told me that you cooperated."

I sighed exasperated and flopped back down on my back, "Yeah, having a mental breakdown and beating up some guards is 'well'."

He moved a little closer and I felt his legs intertwine with mine, he shrugged replying, "It was inevitably going to happen," I glared at him and he continued smoothly, "I know you Arrainne, you've never liked being told what to do." His words went to my very core, he was right. I looked up at the ceiling and he lowered himself next to me wrapping one arm around me. "You're alright now?" He asked. I nodded; he smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Don't worry, Katara, Sokka, Suki and Toph should be home soon. Then we can go visit Uncle." I smiled at the thought of going to the Jasmine Dragon with my friends again, I was ready to leave the Fire Nation for a few days. We fell asleep in each other's arms and it was the best night's sleep I'd gotten all week. By tomorrow, I would be able to start my new outlook on how life was heading for me.

**ZUKO POV:**

In the morning, I left Arrainne still sleeping in my bed. After last night's incident, the Fire Sages demanded they hold a private meeting with me as soon as possible. I went to the bathroom and tied my hair into a topknot, and the maids had already laid out the robes for today. I sighed; it seemed I wasn't allowed to do anything without help. I could understand why Arrainne had exploded yesterday, she wasn't used to this; I'd grown up on being waiting on my every wish.

I headed to the Fire Sage temple; they were already waiting for me in the private council room. When I entered they bowed and I still wasn't accustomed to the constant bowing. I took my place at the head of the table and waiting for one of them to speak. Finally the head Sage stood up and said, "It has come to our attention that Avatar Arrainne is becoming harder to handle,"

I held my hand up and interrupted him, "Avatar Arrainne is a person, not a pet. You cannot _handle _a person, especially not the Avatar."

Another stood up and smirked, "Your feelings for the girl are clouding your judgment…"

It took everything I had not to stand up and scream at him to leave; he had no right to question my private life. Calmly I answered, "Our discussion has nothing to do with my _feelings_ for her. She cooperated with your wishes, did she not?" The Sages fell silent. "A mere slip of character is nothing to base your suspicions on. The Avatar has not needed to be watched in the past, she will not be now; do I make myself clear?" The Sages nodded, and I took my leave. I knew the Sages did not care for Arrainne much; but I didn't know what they were suggesting.

Before I was able to get out the door the head Sage announced, "The king of Ba Sing Se still wishes to speak with her."

I turned and tartly responded, "I will deliver the message." I knew it was idiotic, but I couldn't take back my words. I was frustrated they were speaking of the Avatar as if she was merely a pawn to be played. She was part of building the world back whether they liked it or not.


	3. Chapter Three: The Promise

Chapter Three:

The Promise

**ARRAINNE POV:**

The morning light showing through the window woke me up and I immediately knew that I was alone in the room. Zuko had already left, but he left me a short note saying he wouldn't be gone long. I yawned and stretched out on the huge bed, feeling the stiffness of sleeping being stretched out. Sleepily I rolled over and placed my bare feet on the cold floor, letting the cold sting seep into my skin.

Standing up, I proceeded to stretch even farther then lean down and touch my palms flat on the floor. I was surprised to see that I wasn't being swarmed by maids asking me if I needed anything, maybe they were too scared to come near me. Looking out the window the sun had just come completely over the horizon, I hoped today would be the day Katara, Sokka, Suki and Toph came home; I missed them, and Appa.

Peering down the hallway, there was nobody around; I easily made it back to my bedroom without anyone bothering me. My clothes from the previous night were still lying bunched on the floor, I quickly ran them under the sink and scrubbed them clean with soap; blowing air at them until they dried. I pulled them on and decided to let my hair out of my braid. I sighed in relief at the freedom of my loose hair.

From the window, I faintly heard a soft groaning. Momo's head perked up then dropped as soon as the sound was gone. I thought I was hearing things until it got closer and louder and finally I decided to glance out the window, Momo joined me and started chattering excitedly. Within seconds I was pulling the door open and scrambling down the hallway; Momo following. Looking back at my door slamming shut I didn't see Zuko walking down the hallway the opposite direction. We smacked into each other so hard that we fell down and when we rolled to a stop he was holding me on top of him smiling. "Watch where you're going," He smirked.

Grinning I exclaimed, "They're home!" I pushed myself off him, and helped him up. He gave me a questioning look until he understood. Quickly he threw off the heavy robes draped around his shoulders, and let them fall to the floor. He started to look more like himself, and when he saw me looking at the robes in a pile he gave me a look that said _leave them._

I grabbed his hand and started pulling him down the hallway, my heart pounding out of my chest with excitement. He matched his pace to mine, and we rounded a corner practically slipping on the newly waxed floor. He caught me and helped me balance as I kept running ahead, we blew past officials who gave us smiling looks; they understood that things weren't as strict as they used to be, it was only the Fire Sages we had trouble with. Turning another corner we ran past a couple Fire Sages who scowled at how ridiculous we looked; frankly I didn't care, and neither did Zuko.

I heard Appa's grunting before I saw him, and it drove me faster; forcing Zuko into a full blown sprint. We finally made it into the courtyard and all four of their heads popped up from their packs, Appa pushed past them and lumbered towards me. I let go of Zukos hand and met him in the middle hugging his massive head. He licked me from head to toe and I bended his saliva off me laughing. Letting go of him I went to hug the rest of them, Zuko was already there. I pulled them all into a hug and laughed, "I missed you guys so much."

I felt Zukos fingers intertwine with mine and I gladly returned the favor, I felt like things were going to be better from now on. Katara grinned, "Looks like it." She was referring to the fact that Zuko and I had practically sprinted here.

Zukos hand tightened on mine as he said, "I know you're probably sick of traveling, but my Uncle has invited us to his tea shop for the weekend if you are up to it." The thought of getting away from the Fire Nation, Fire Sages and the responsibility that came with it brought a smile to my face. It was only a couple hours flight to Ba Sing Se, and I hoped that they would agree; I wanted to get out of this place.

Toph groaned, "More flying?" Sokka punched her in the arm, and Toph quickly retaliated by punching him even harder. He grunted and rubbed his arm, Katara looked around at them and they all seemed to be nodding; even Toph who was probably sick of flying.

I left Zukos hand once again and went to hug Appa, rubbing his chin I asked, "Can you fly a bit more buddy?" He rolled over on his side inviting me to rub his stomach. I gave in and scratched his stomach, he groaned and I smiled, "As long as I'm driving?" He grunted again and I mumbled, "I'll take that as a yes then." I leapt up on Appa's forehead and reached my hand down to help the rest of them up.

Sokka and Suki climbed up Appa's tail and Katara helped Toph into the saddle. Zuko grabbed my hand and I hauled him onto Appa's head next to me. As we were about to lift off into the sky Sokka yelled, "The gang's back together!" I couldn't help but laugh at Sokka's excitement, and urged Appa into the sky.

Zuko gripped Appa's fur and I forgot it'd been a while since he'd ridden on Appa's forehead. I offered him some of the reins put he just placed his hand on top of mine, and I answered by moving a little closer to him; he wrapped his arm closest to me around my waist. With my other hand I pulled his hair out of his topknot, he grinned. I looked back at the group and they gave me inquisitive looks. Brushing them off I asked, "So how was the South Pole?"

Katara gave me a face that read, '_You're telling me everything later_' but I just held my gaze waiting for her to answer. She sighed and replied, "Gran Gran was really happy to see us, especially Dad."

Suki chuckled, "She thanked me for putting up with Sokka." I saw Sokka squeeze her hand, but she pecked him on the cheek in response. I let myself smile a little bit, Suki did put up with Sokka; but even though they were young you could tell they were meant for each other.

I asked Toph how visiting her parents were, and surprisingly she answered without a snide remark. She explained that her parents were so proud of her, and they were sorry for trying to stop her from who she wanted to be. Katara then asked what Zuko and I had been up to, Zuko turned and said, "Meetings, meetings, and more meetings." He looked at me and continued, "I don't think the Fire Sages understand the new way of things." I scoffed and he clutched my hand.

Everyone's head turned to me and I laughed grimly, "Let's just say I'm not a fan of meetings."

A couple hours later, we set down in front of Iroh's tea shop. Appa grunted in relief that he was done flying, and Toph relished in the thought that we wouldn't be flying for a couple days. Zuko was the first off Appa, he was eager to see his Uncle again. I helped Toph onto the ground and entered the Jasmine Dragon with the others; Zuko had just finished embracing Iroh. Iroh came forward and threw his arms around me, "Always a pleasure to see you Arrainne," he said in a low voice, I hugged him back. He let me go and hurried behind the counter to start brewing some tea.

Once he'd handed all of us a cup of steaming tea he took a seat at the table and stated, "I'm so happy you were able to come, I've been quite lonely." We all smiled at him and he continued, "I've set up Sokka and Suki a smaller house in the upper ring, a matching one for Katara and Toph," He turned to Zuko and I, "For the Fire Lord I was urged to set up a larger house a couple blocks from the other two, I'm sure Arrainne will join you?" Zuko gave me a pleading look and I couldn't argue I probably wouldn't sleep without him. I looked back at Iroh and gave a short nod.

An hour after visiting with Iroh, we bid our goodbyes for the night. The sun was barely setting, but the rest of the group was exhausted. Appa was going to spend the night outside the Jasmine Dragon, it was one of the only big enough spaces to fit him; Momo was going to stay here with him as well. I patted Appa on the head and said goodnight, then I scratched Momo between the ears and he happily curled up on Appa's forehead; pleased to have his friend back. Iroh had given Sokka specific instructions on how to find where we were staying; he said they wouldn't be hard to miss. Two houses that looked exactly the same next to each other and down the block among the larger houses a grey house with pillars on the front porch.

Zuko and I followed last, Sokka and Suki leading the way. Within a few moments, Zuko's hand was in mine and I saw ahead of us Sokka and Suki had done the same thing. I almost felt bad that Katara and Toph were caught in the middle of it, but I knew Katara was thinking about Haru; I'd have to talk to her about that later. We reached their houses first and said goodnight, Sokka and Suki disappearing into the left one; Katara and Toph in the right.

Zuko and I kept walking hand in hand towards where we were staying. It wasn't hard to find, it was the only house for miles with pillars. The house was larger than the other two combined, but I'm sure it was only due to Zuko's status; I even might have been happier with a third house matching the other two. Opening the door to a large sitting area, there was a bamboo sliding wall that revealed the kitchen; a solid door that led to the bedroom and another door that lead to the muggy room of the bathhouse. Another bamboo sliding door opened up to a small balcony looking out over the middle ring.

When the door swung shut, Zuko immediately pulled me into his arms and I knew why. This was the first time we'd truly been alone and I forgot my discomfort at being so far from our friends. His strong arms held me to him, and looking up into his golden eyes I sighed in relief; we were far from the Fire Nation, far from the duty everyone expected of us. He leaned down and lowered his warm lips to mine, and I lost myself in the kiss.

I stood up on my tip toes and kissed his cheek and then his scar, I could feel the shiver that spread across his skin when my lips touched the burned skin. He cupped my head in his hands and brought my lips back down to his; his arms wrapped around my middle I tangled my fingers in his loose hair. Suddenly, he lifted me off the ground and pressed me against the wall; this time my hands cupped his face as he held me to the wall with his waist pushed hard against mine. My legs were curled around his and when he reached down to kiss my neck we both abruptly stopped at the sound of knocking on the door.

I couldn't stop the flush of heat that rose to my face as he set me back down on my feet; things had never gotten out of hand like that. Though I was embarrassed, I ached for his warm body against mine again; his lips left mine burning and longing for more. I opened the door to find a timid messenger who quickly stated, "The Earth King has heard of your stay here, he wishes to see you."

I groaned inwardly, it seemed I could never get away from responsibility. "Tell the Earth King I will meet with him tomorrow," I replied. The messenger's eyes flicked to Zuko, and studied his casual appearance and I noticed his observation that Zuko and I were staying in the same house. A house I'm sure the messenger knew only had one bedroom. I was started to wonder what the Earth King needed to speak to me so badly about. The messenger bowed and ran down the street.

As soon as the door was shut I felt Zuko's arms encircle me from behind, and though I was glad to be in them again when I turned around he saw the look in my eyes. He bowed his head and whispered, "I know, that went too far." I closed my eyes and softly kissed him again. "Promise me we'll stop before anything we'll regret happens," he murmured.

I didn't know if I could promise that. The love I felt for him made my mind blur whenever we were close, and I didn't know if I could see when things were getting out of hand. He caressed my cheek and lifted my eyes to look at him, "I promise," I finally whispered. He reached down and kissed me again, lifting my legs around his waist to carry me to the bedroom; though nothing would happen.

He set me down on my feet in the large bedroom, and pulled the dark red tunic over his head; he never slept with a shirt on. I didn't try to look, but I caught myself looking out of the corner of my eye at the muscles in his back shifting as the tunic fell to the floor. When he turned, my eyes traveled up his bare chest, catching on the strong prominent pelvic bones that just showed over his trousers, my eyes tracing his strong jaw until I reached his face; his mouth curved into a smirk and his liquid gold eyes watched me intently. I quickly diverted my gaze to the floor.

Smoothly I pulled off my top shirt and pants remembering that I didn't have my sleep clothes to change into. The only thing I had underneath was a tight white half tanktop that every girl wore underneath their clothing, and white leggings. I caught Zukos gaze moving up the curve of my hips, onto my exposed stomach but before it could go any farther I groaned and threw my shirt and pants at his face. Him looking at me like that made my mind spin.

While he was distracted I slipped underneath the covers of the bed. He slid in next to me and wrapped one arm underneath me the other over top. "What? I think you're beautiful," he murmured before his lips touched mine. He couldn't see, but my cheeks flushed with color. He intertwined his legs with mine, and I put one arm around his waist and rested my head on the hot skin of his chest. He was always considerably warmer than everyone else I'd noticed. "Night," he whispered.

"Night," I replied. I fell asleep to the constant rise and fall of his chest and his fingers playing softly with my hair.

**ZUKO POV:**

She'd fallen asleep quickly, and I was well on my way to the comfort of sleep; but I couldn't get her out of my mind. The way her eyes traveled across my body had made my skin prickle, not with disgust but desire. I could feel the tension between us that we'd made a promise to stop when things were too far, though we both knew we wouldn't want to. I'd seen her blush when she'd seen me looking at her like that, but I hadn't wanted to make her uncomfortable; I just thought she was perfect in every way.

It took everything inside me not to pull her to me and never stop, I didn't understand it but there was this growing need to be beside her. Everyone thought we were crazy, we were barely about to be seventeen and we were already acting this way. They didn't understand we needed each other more than they could ever know; I needed her at least.

As if proving the point she needed me, she thrashed wildly in her sleep until she woke panting. I held her tighter and she practically whimpered, "Nightmare." I stroked her hair and coaxed her back to sleep, it seemed like we were the only thing holding each other together. Without her with me, I'd thrashed in bed pounded with nightmares until I was forced to stay awake waiting for the sunrise.

The way she made me feel was unlike anything I'd ever felt before, I loved her with every fiber of my being; and I knew she felt the same for me. She'd looked over my imperfections, my mistakes and loved me anyways. I would be sure to never let her go no matter any disagreements that come between us. I fell asleep to the thought that one day, together, we could break the promise we'd made to each other today; but that day wasn't anytime soon.


	4. Chapter Four: The Earth King

Chapter Four:

The Earth King

**ARRAINNE POV:**

I woke up still in Zuko's arms and I tried extremely hard to go back to the sleep but I couldn't with the morning sun shining in my eyes. It seemed Zuko was awake as well because I felt him shifting underneath me, he held me a little tighter and I responded by moving a little closer. "It's morning," I groaned.

He rested his head on the top of mine and pressed me closer. "No it's not," he mumbled. Smirking I pushed myself out of his arms and rolled over to the open side of the bed, threw the covers off me and stood up stretching. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and watched me cross the room over to where my shirt and pants were lying alongside his tunic which were in a pile on the floor.

Smiling to myself, instead of grabbing my own clothes I took Zuko's tunic and threw it on over my head. It reached to the middle of my thighs and I turned to Zuko who raised his eyebrows at me, "How do I look?" I asked playfully.

He rolled his eyes, "Cute." He answered sarcastically. I cocked my head and walked out the door to find something for breakfast, "Wait!" He called out. I popped my head back into the door way and he relaxed his shoulders, "Don't I get my shirt back?" He questioned.

"No," I replied and turned back out the door, I could feel his eyes watching me as I left. I headed to the kitchen and found a pot to boil some water in to make tea. Soon enough I heard the bedroom door swing open, I glanced over at him wondering what he'd found to wear. My heart skipped a beat at the sight of his bare chest, but I quickly shifted my gaze back to the pot of boiling water. I felt his warm arms circle around my waist and his head resting on my shoulder. He pressed his lips to my neck and I strained away from him, "I'm trying to do something!"

"You really want me to stop?" He asked as he spun me around to face him. My heart was pounding as he held his gaze to mine then dropped it down to my lips. I couldn't focus on anything besides his face and his strong embrace pressing me against his chest.

He waited for me to respond. I tried to focus on my breathing, but as if sensing my inability to say anything he leaned closer; his warm breath on my lips making my head spin. If he was getting this good at teasing me I was going to have to step up my game. Leaning closer to his lips I murmured, "Yes." Then I lightly brushed my lips to his and I felt the muscles in his arms tense in concentration to hold back.

Before he could reply, a sharp knocking on the door brought us back to reality. I wriggled out his arms already knowing who was at the door, no doubt a messenger demanding I see the Earth King. Zuko grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him quickly kissing me then stating, "You aggravate me."

I grinned, "Mhm, sure." I took his hand and we headed to the door together. When we opened it the messengers eyes widened when he glanced at us. I'd forgotten what we were wearing, and the message it sent. I was wearing Zuko's tunic from yesterday and Zuko was only wearing pants, I knew the Earth King would be informed of this. The messenger opened his mouth to speak but I interrupted him, "I know, Earth King demands my presence; give me 5 minutes?" The messenger nodded and I shut the door in his face.

Pushing past Zuko I went back to the bedroom and picked my own clothes up from the floor. I was mumbling to myself in annoyance, I wasn't pleased that I was being forced to take care of this when I just wanted to be here with Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph and Zuko; especially Zuko. He stood casually in the doorway with his arms crossed watching me pull off his tunic and throwing on my airbender clothing I always wore. I tossed his tunic to him and before I could leave the house he grabbed my hand to stop me and said, "Don't hurt the new King." Apparently he'd understood my mumbling.

"I won't," I sighed. Zuko let me go and I grabbed my staff from the door. I joined the messenger on the front porch and he looked me up and down noticing my clothing change. He started to walk down the steps and onto the street, but I stopped behind him and he turned around giving me a questioning look. "I'll get there myself," I informed then leapt into the sky leaving him on the ground. I heard him grunt in disapproval, but it got lost in the roaring wind.

I soared high above the rooftops, the palace sticking out and easy to see. I watched the guards stiffen as they caught sight of me flying past. I landed on the front steps and a wave of déjà vu washed over me, that last time I'd been coming up these steps it was to see Earth King Kuei on a very important issue. The door guards immediately stepped forward to escort me wherever the Earth King was, but I brushed past them; I knew where he would be. No doubt he was in the throne room. Two earthbenders stood on either side of large rock doors that led to the throne room, they took position to bend the doors open for me but I pushed them aside and bended the doors myself.

The king's head jerked upwards when the doors creaked open, and when he caught sight of me he smiled. Then his eyes travelled up and down my entire body and a cold disgusted shiver ran through my spine, I did not know what kind of man he would turn out to be. He waved his attendant away and lounged on his throne, "Do you not bow to the new Earth King?" He asked.

Every part of me wished that I would be standing in front of King Kuei, that he would come out of the wilderness and reclaim his throne. I knew that would not happen, he was happy with Bosco; he would never return. For now, I would have to deal with the new king. "The Avatar does not bow. I am equal." I declared as I walked forward closer to the throne.

I heard him huff in displeasure at my response, but I did not flinch; I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes. He shifted and I finally got close enough to get a good look at his face. I guessed he had recently turned seventeen, his eyes a deep green and I could not help but compare them to Zuko's golden ones. He was undoubtedly Earth Kingdom born, his stubborn chin strong and proud. The Earth King's robes he wore were far less intricate than I remember Kuei's to be, his robes accentuated his bulky muscular figure. I'm sure to anyone else he would be considered handsome, but to me he was nothing. "The rumors are true, you fear nothing," He said.

I could not tell if it was a compliment or a threat, but either way it did not sit well with me. I had no idea there were 'rumors' about me. I nodded and replied stiffly, "After Ozai, it is hard to fear anything else."

He chuckled to himself for a few seconds; he stopped and looked me in the eye. "I am Earth King Lee," I found myself smiling at the irony of his name, while Zuko was in Ba Sing Se his fake name had been Lee, "Son of Earth King Kuei," I did not know he was Kuei's son, "It is a great honor to meet you Avatar Arrainne."

"And I you, Earth King Lee," I responded. He stood up and gripped my hand in a firm handshake, I saw him wince slightly at my firm shake in return.

He motioned for me to follow him into an adjacent room, but walking down another hallway were two Di Lee agents. Immediately, my eyes narrowed but before I could do anything Lee stopped me, "It's alright, they were banished by Princess Azula before she was about to become Fire Lord; they serve the Earth Kingdom once again." I lowered my staff and followed him into the room; I was not ashamed I was being cautious.

In the middle of the room was a replica of the city, flags were pinned in certain parts in three different colors; red, yellow, and green. He stopped at the head of the table where you could see the entire city and the flags. He placed his palms on the table and sighed, "The flags represent problems. Red means many problems, yellow means some problems, and green means little to no problems. We are working on getting all the flags green." For being barely seventeen, he had a good strategy. I might have judged him wrong.

Looking over the table, there were few green flags, many yellow, and even more red. I started to realize why he'd wanted me to meet him so badly, but I also had the Fire Nation to worry about. "There are three times as many red flags as green," I pointed out.

"Yes," He nodded. "While you've been playing in the Fire Nation, Ba Sing Se has had to figure things out on its own! And look how it's turning out!" His voice rose into a shout, but I stood my ground.

"Playing?" I replied. "The Fire Nation needs to rebuild its entire government, the officials must be trained that they are not ruled by fear; and firebenders have to learn a completely new way of firebending and you call that _playing?_" My voice had risen as well, but it was a controlled shout that I used in fierce discussions.

He snickered and then turned his back to me, "Ba Sing Se was left in _ruins_ after the Fire Nation took it over! There was no government at all, the citizens were chaos; the Di Lee could barely contain them! What help have we gotten? _None!_ So, yes I call favoring a nation simply because their leader is your boyfriend, _playing._"

This time I could not control my anger, I swept my staff and blew him back into the wall. He smacked it hard with a grunt and I held him there with my forearm. "Do not talk to me in such a way or you'll regret it."

He shoved me off him and hissed, "A sixteen year old boy cannot lead a nation!"

Whipping around I punched him hard in the jaw, "That is no way to talk about the Fire Lord! If a sixteen year old cannot lead a nation then neither can you!" I shouted, infuriated that he was bringing Zuko into this. He had no idea what we'd been through together, and he had no right to question Zuko as Fire Lord, he was just a boy himself!

Quickly, he retaliated by shoving me into the wall across from where I'd blown him and holding me there by the shoulders. He knocked my staff away and his face was very close to mine, his grip was cold and dead unlike Zuko's ever warm embrace. His breath on my face was ragged and made me squirm. "I like it when a woman holds her ground," He murmured. Disgusted I kicked his feet out from under him and he fell to the ground. As I was walking out the door he called, "Ba Sing Se needs your help!"

"I will not help Ba Sing Se if this is the way its King acts!" I yelled slamming the door shut behind me. I was not coming back to Ba Sing Se until its King thought about how he was going to ask the Avatar for help.


	5. Chapter Five: Zuko and Secrets

**Hey guys, So I recently watched The Legend of Korra (finally ugh I loved it) but now that I've seen it I'm not quite sure how I am going to tie this story with that one so to speak (especially with all the family like Tenzin and Iroh.) So I think I've decided to just leave this story untied with that one unless any of you are dead set on my doing my best on trying. Review your thoughts! **

* * *

Chapter Five:

Zuko and Secrets

**ZUKO POV:**

Once she'd left I could not help but worry about her meeting with the Earth King. I'd heard rumors about King Kuei's son; I heard that he was arrogant but somehow a great leader. I was not worried about her, I know she can take care of herself; I was worried what Kuei's son really wanted from her. It was natural to feel jealousy, I'd felt it when Jet had told me he'd met Arrainne but this was different. This time I finally had her, there wasn't a never ending battle within myself between her and my nation because now; I had both and I didn't want to let either go.

Anxious for her return, I knew I had to find something to distract myself with until she came back. Groaning I headed out onto the balcony that jutted out looking over the middle ring of Ba Sing Se, I could see in the distance part of the wall being taken down; Ba Sing Se was demolishing its harsh social class. I also spotted Appa rolling over in front of Uncle's tea shop, he was still sound asleep. The sun was already completely into the sky, and I could already feel the heat of the day scorching away the cool morning air.

I knew how I was going to pass the time today; I just didn't quite know how I was going to talk to my Uncle alone. Going back into the house I heard the front door slide open, jerking my head up in hopes it might be Arrainne I still had to smile at the sight of my friends. Confused Katara looked around then asked, "Where's Arrainne?"

I sighed and replied annoyed, "The Earth King has been asking for her all week, he found out she was here and demanded she meet with him. I'm sure she won't be gone long." Sokka gave me a knowing look, he must have picked up on my annoyed tone.

Suki followed Sokka over to the pillows that were strewn across the floor to sit on, she glanced into the bedroom for one moment but I caught her eyebrows raise at the sight there was only one bed and the sheets were all tangled up. When she turned back to look at me I dropped my gaze embarrassed what everyone thought Arrainne and I did last night. Smoothly I walked over to the bedroom door and slid it shut.

Toph plopped down onto a pillow and put her arms behind her head. "So what are we going to do today then?" She asked. Sokka shrugged and so did Suki. I stayed silent waiting for the moment I could slip away to talk to Uncle.

" We should go to the bending gardens. I heard the sun gardens are amazing in the morning," Katara suggested. My mind wandered to the thought that I'd like to see those with Arrainne, "Tonight we could go to the moon gardens too," Katara continued.

The group seemed to agree on that but finally I found my window of opportunity, "Actually, I really want to talk to my Uncle if you don't mind. I'll meet with you guys later; we should leave a note for Arrainne."

Toph furrowed her eyebrows asking, "Are you sure? The bending gardens are supposed to strengthen bending. I've always wanted to see if that rumor was true."

I couldn't help but feel bad, but I needed to speak with Uncle urgently and though I knew I shouldn't be; it had to be done without Arrainne's knowledge. I looked down at the floor and answered, "Sorry, I'll meet up with you later with Arrainne; I really need to talk to him." They all nodded and started to head out the door. Katara gave me a questioning look but I chose to ignore it.

They went right further into the upper ring as I headed left towards the middle ring to find Uncle before the Jasmine Dragon became too busy for me to speak with him. The streets were slowly starting to fill with people heading to their work for the day, men and women alike; some teenagers like me. Everyone's head turned as I passed them; it was obvious they knew who I was and I yearned for Arrainne's calm head when it came to walking through crowds of people who always stared.

Some girls tried to catch my gaze, others whispered to their friends; no doubt about my scar. Boys around my age scoffed at me, but I tried to ignore them; they weren't leading a nation, they had no right to scoff at me. Men kept to themselves but cleared a subtle path for me, women looked away. I desperately wished for Arrainne's hand in mine, I just know she would be squeezing it reassuringly and my hand felt wrong just hanging at my side.

When I reached the Jasmine Dragon few people were hesitantly walking past Appa into the shop. Everyone who came up the steps stopped in their tracks at the sight of him, Appa would barely lift his head before dropping it back down. Momo circled above him ever watching for something. When he caught sight of me he swooped down and landed on my shoulder, he crawled around my torso looking left and right until he settled on my shoulder again. Chattering in my ear I knew he was looking for Arrainne.

I patted his head and began to walk up the steps, Appa lifted his head and this time he stood up and sauntered over to me. He licked my head; then groaned loudly which made the people wandering in the square jump. He was looking for Arrainne too. Scratching underneath his chin I said, "Don't worry Appa, she's safe." He moaned in satisfaction and rolled over on his side. Moving over to rub his belly lightly I continued, "You have to move though, you're in the way of Uncle's business. Maybe try the agriculture part of Ba Sing Se?" He grunted but rolled to his feet and took off into the sky, Momo close behind him. I sighed a hesitant breath of relief, now I wouldn't be afraid of Appa overhearing and telling Arrainne something somehow she always understood what he said.

Stepping into the growing steaminess of the tea shop I could see few people sitting at the tables around the room. Uncle was humming happily behind the counter and I was relieved that only a couple people raised their heads from the newspaper to look at me. I crossed over to my Uncle and caught him by surprise when I took the tray from his hands, he pointed to a young man sitting near the back of the shop; I headed over to him and placed the cup on the table.

I had a brief moment of déjà vu back when Uncle had first opened the tea shop and we were hiding from the Fire Nation together. My heart stung a little at the memory of the time when everything was so confusing and I had no idea what I'd wanted. When I returned behind the counter Uncle had just put another kettle onto the flame, he wiped his hands on his apron and motioned for me to sit at the small table behind the counter.

He poured himself a cup of tea and joined me at the table; he remembered that I still didn't care much for tea, especially after being surrounded by it for weeks. He took a sip and then asked, "Arrainne's not with you?"

I shook my head, "No, the Earth King wanted to meet with her." He looked back down at his cup and took another sip; it looked like he was hiding something from me. My heart was pounding out of my chest, this was the moment I was waiting for; I needed to tell my Uncle something and ask for his help. I felt sick that I was doing it behind Arrainne's back, but I didn't want her to worry. "Uncle," I looked down at the table. Taking a deep breath I looked him in the eye continuing, "I think my mother is alive."

He almost choked on his tea. Coughing he patted his chest with his fist and swallowed uneasily. "What?" He hissed.

Before he could say anything else I nodded and explained how my father had told me that she had given herself for me. My grandfather had ordered my father to do something terrible to me, and my mother did things that night to save me; things that got her banished. "There is a chance she's alive, but I don't know where to look," I explained.

Uncle cleared his throat and answered, "And you think I do?" I gave him a pleading look and he sighed, "Zuko, I wish I did have something to tell you; but I don't. I was away at war with Ba Sing Se, I only heard of your mother's disappearance through a messenger hawk." I wanted to scream and break the table in half, I'd been keeping this secret bottled inside and when I'd finally gotten the chance to take the first step; the first step failed miserably.

I slowed my breathing and as calmly as I could I responded, "Do you have any idea who I could ask?"

Uncle looked me in the eye, "Your father or sister would be a good start." I rolled my eyes; that wasn't a good idea. If word got out I'd gone to see my family in prison, people wouldn't respect me as much as they did now. Besides from the prison guards I'd heard that Azula had gone completely mad and my father never said a word. Plus Arrainne would easily find out, and I knew she would immediately want to take off looking for my mother when I wanted to deal with this in the most discreet way I could.

I looked down at the floor and quietly said, "You know I can't." Uncle nodded and stood up from the table to go pour more tea into a few of the customer's empty cups. I groaned and put my forehead on the table, I'd been hoping so desperately Uncle would have had some clue of what to do; he always did.

When Uncle had finished refilling he came back over to me and stated, "You shouldn't be keeping this from Arrainne."

I glanced up from the table and tried to find the right words to explain why I couldn't let her know just yet, "If I told her she'd make it public right away. I don't need the Fire Nation thinking I care more about my personal issues than the issues of my nation." Uncle walked away obviously unsatisfied with my answer. There was a pit in my stomach saying that I knew he was right, I knew that if I asked Arrainne to keep it to herself she would do exactly that but now I was in too deep anyways.

Setting my elbows on the table I put my hands to my forehead and began to rub my temples, even though the whole point of coming to Ba Sing Se was to get my mind off everything from the Fire Nation that didn't seem to be working. Especially since Arrainne had been forced to meet with the Earth King anyways and I was asking Uncle about my mother. It seemed I couldn't catch a break.

Over the next hour I battle with myself whether I should listen to Uncle and go see Azula or my father, or if I should figure something else out. Uncle offers me tea a few times but I turn him down; tea has never been my favorite thing. Uncle was always offended when I used to turn him down angrily and tell him that tea was idiotic but now that I've become less of the irate teenager I used to be he's stopped looking offended.

Suddenly the doors of the Jasmine Dragon fly open, practically blown straight off their hinges and I already know exactly who has arrived. Jerking my gaze over to the door I see her gripping her staff so tightly that her knuckles are white and I can tell just by her expression she's frustrated. Uncle hurries over to the doors and puts a block in front of each door to keep them open and the customer's lose their interest in the sudden interruption.

She catches sight of me and trudges over to the table. She lets out a large sigh as she sits down and mumbles, "I hate that guy."

That catches my attention. Raising my head to look at her, she has her forehead on the table and her hands tangled in her hair. "Who?" I ask.

"Earth King Lee," She mocks. Lifting her head I see her smile ironically at the Earth King's name. I couldn't help but smirk myself, Lee was such a common name in the Earth Kingdom; I'd used it as my fake name when Uncle and I were here.

I'm confused at first. I wondered what happened while she was there, but suddenly something clicked. "What did he do?" I asked protectively.

She laughed feebly before answering, "I can handle it." I glared at her until she realized that I wasn't happy with her answer. If he had done anything to her, I would personally take care of him myself. She sighed and said, "Well, he doesn't like you very much. And he thinks I'm favoring the Fire Nation because of you. He says Ba Sing Se needs my help more than the Fire Nation," She laughs mockingly at the thought. She looks away like she has something more to say but she doesn't say it.

"Arrainne…" I start to say.

She groans and puts her head on the table again before answering, "And he kinda pushed me against the wall and…" Abruptly I stand up and my chair clatters to the floor behind me. A few heads look up, but most stay focused on whatever they were doing. I'm about to stomp out of the shop to find the Earth King, but she grabs my arm and stops me explaining, "I provoked him first, please you'll just make it worse."

I stare at her and state, "I don't care. He had no right to…"

"Zuko," She cuts me off. "This isn't the way to deal with it. I took care of it." I take a deep breath and relax my shoulders. She pulls my arm and embraces me; I tighten my hold around her. If the Earth King ever tried anything like that again I didn't know if I could control myself. She says she handled it, and I know she did; I have to trust she can take care of herself. I know she can take care of herself, she's the Avatar.

I almost push away from her when I become aware of the pit in my stomach again. I couldn't push away the thought that I was lying to her, especially after she'd come clean about the Earth King. I grab her hand and say, "The others are at the bending gardens; we should meet them there."

"Good, I could use some distraction." She responds and follows me out the door.


	6. Chapter Six: The Bending Gardens: Part 1

**Hey guys, so I've also decided to make this a trilogy. The first book is well about what it's been about so far. Rebuilding the nations and stuff. The second book will be finding Zuko's mother. The third book will be Zuko/Arrainne's life from then on (Marriage and Kids and yeah) So i just wanted to inform you so you know what to expect! School is starting for me soon so I won't be updating as often but I'm going to try and write at least one chapter per week so bear with me okay? Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter Six:

The Bending Gardens: Part 1

**ARRAINNE POV:**

Following Zuko out the door, I internally sigh in relief; finally I can take a break from all this responsibility. I'm excited to see the bending gardens, I heard about them 100 years ago but I'd never gotten the chance especially after I learned I was the Avatar and begun training. The gardens are arranged in a square, cut up into four different squares for the different bending. Fire and water are adjacent since they're natural opposites and the same for air and earth. Each garden was rumored to strengthen its specific kinds of bending, and I was curious to see if that was true.

Zuko led me through the middle ring, and people stared. They didn't even try and hide it; they blatantly turned their heads and watched us walk down the street. Instinctively Zuko grabbed my hand and I squeezed it reassuringly, he's never liked walking through crowds. He moved a little closer and whispered, "Why do they always stare?"

I smiled a little and shrugged, it doesn't bother me as much as it does him; I was used to people staring at me. "I'd think you'd be used to it by now," I playfully mocked. He nudged me with his elbow and suppressed a smile.

We exited the middle ring and entered the inner where people were more polite and averted their gaze, it was also less crowded. We passed the houses Sokka, Suki, Katara and Toph were staying in and as we kept going down the street we passed our own house. Houses started getting bigger, yards were growing larger and the houses were becoming sparse until there were none around.

We walked over a bridge and before us were the gardens. Surrounded by walls, you could tell from the outside which were which. The sun gardens walls were Fire Nation red brick, the earth garden walls were made of an assortment of rocks. I could hardly see the wind garden and moon garden walls, the entrances on the opposite side, but the moon garden walls were some kind of blue stone and I could hear the waterfalls that ran within the gardens. The wind garden walls were not made of any brick or stone, but of green hedges that let the air pass freely between them. Each garden was huge, enough room for benders to do whatever they pleased. I could hear someone inside the earth garden; I assumed that was our friends.

Taking Zuko's hand I started towards the earth garden, the archway made of pure stone, and the pathway made up of different pebbles. I could feel that all the way down was completely earth; nothing blocking the immense strength of pure earth. Inside large boulders were sitting around in the shape of the Earth Kingdom symbol; we followed the pathway to the center of the symbol where we found Katara, Sokka and Suki sitting on some stone benches watching Toph in the middle tossing boulders around. Everything in the entire garden was made completely of something earth, and all around the walls were murals of badger moles and people earthbending; being surrounded by all of it made my bones feel stronger and more determined. I knew I could do some serious earthbending in here.

There were two other pathways leading away from the middle, one to the left leading into the sun gardens and one leading straight ahead into the moon gardens. Toph dropped the boulder she was holding in the air and exclaimed, "Fancy feet! Great you're here, let's do some earthbending!"

I smiled, letting go of Zuko's hand I headed over to where Toph was standing. A huge rock platform in the dead center of the garden, Zuko went and sat with the others. I reached down and pulled off my shoes, tossing them to the side and feeling the earth flow up through my feet. Toph grinned and said, "Oh you're in for a world of hurt." Before she did anything she stood up out of her stance declaring, "Only earthbending! I want to see what you've got." I almost laughed at the phrase she used. She was blind, but nonetheless she could still see as long as she had some earth underneath her feet.

"Bring it on," I replied.

Smiling maniacally she stomped forward and sent a wave of rock pillars towards me. I sidestepped the first one and kicked through the second, hurling the debris back at Toph. Meanwhile she was holding two boulders and used them to block the debris and sent them flying towards me. I brought up a ball of rock around me and felt the boulders crack against it. Closing my eyes I could see her through the earth and kicked up a shard of rock beneath her feet.

She was knocked aside by it but easily stamped her feet down to regain her footing and quickly retaliated by slicing the shard away from the earth and sending it at me. The force broke apart my safe cocoon and sent me smacking into the boulder ten feet away from me. Dropping to the ground with a grunt I heard Toph taunt, "Is that all you got Avatar?"

Smirking, I raised two walls on either side of her and sent them towards each other to trap Toph between them. She propelled herself upwards on a pillar of stone but the walls broke its base and she fell off sliding on her back to a stop. Angrily she pushed herself to her feet and picked up four boulders making them circle around me. Little did she know circles made me stronger, airbending was based almost solely on circles; I could dodge these rocks in seconds.

In a split second all four boulders came flying towards me, quickly I carved out a section of each rock so that when they came together there would be a pocket for me between them. Taking a deep breath I stood there waiting until the last possible moment. The boulders crashed together with me in the dead center, I could hear the others who were watching gasp; but I was perfectly fine. Letting out a loud cry I burst out of the rocks, quickly hardening the debris into little balls and then putting all those together in a large hard ball and sent it at Toph. She brought up a wall to block it but the ball was too strong, it broke straight through her wall and smacked into her.

When the dust cleared I could see the others all standing up from the stone benches, and Toph was picking herself up from the ground. She turned her head to me and I smiled stating, "I had a few more ideas." My heart was racing from the adrenaline from a real fight; it felt good to bend in a fighting style.

Unexpectedly Toph pulled up a shard underneath my feet sending me flying into the air, I cushioned my fall with airbending and Toph said, "You got lucky." She punched my arm and walked over to the benches; rubbing my arm I followed her.

When we approached Katara asked, "You guys okay?"

I laughed, "Are you kidding? This is the highlight of my week." It was hard to believe that only a week ago I had defeated the Fire Lord and balance was on its way back to the world. I took Zukos hand announcing, "Let's go to the sun gardens, it past midday so the sun should be shining right over it." I looked at the rest of the group and they nodded following me down the path to the left. Without even looking back, with a few moves of her hands Toph placed the boulders back in their places and pushed the shards and walls back into the earth; it looked like we had barely been here.

We passed through the archway leading to the sun gardens; there was a small hallway between the stones of the earth garden and the red brick of the sun garden. Passing through it there was a faint chanting in my head and I felt compelled to walk down the walkway towards the middle where all the gardens met at the corners. I shook my head and kept walking into the sun gardens.

The gardens were covered in fire lilies that reflected the sun into the garden, fountains of fire made the air hotter than the earth garden, and beautiful murals of dragons in all colors covered the inside of the walls. We walked past a large part of the wall and I suddenly stopped in my tracks, my hand left Zukos and I stared at the wall. Zuko circled back to see what I was staring at and the rest of the group didn't understand what I was doing.

The wall was painted exactly like the caves at the Sun Warrior civilization, two dragons; one red, one blue; were painted circling the bridge blowing fire with every color imaginable from their mouths into the air. I touched the red one with my fingertips and traced it over to the blue one, "Ran and Chaw," I murmured.

Zuko's eyes widened and he stared at them in awe, no doubt remembering the time we'd actually stood on that bridge facing judgment; when we'd learned the true way of firebending from the last two dragons in the world. "The masters," he whispered. Zuko reached up and grabbed my hand, squeezing it gently reminding me this was also the day I'd finally forgiven him.

Sokka shook his head exclaiming, "You know them?" His outburst broke me out of the trance.

Looking at the rest of the group through the corner of my eye I replied meekly, "We learned the true way of firebending from them." It was difficult for me to finally admit to lying to them about where Zuko and I had learned firebending.

Sokka put up his palm, "You mean you learned from _dragons?_ I thought you said you learned from some firebending dance!"

Zuko shrugged answering, "We lied." I jerked my head over to Zuko and gave him a look. Did he have to be so obvious about it?

"It was for their safety!" I quickly interjected. Sokka huffed in forced content, and we kept walking. We reached a platform near the middle of the garden; there was a pavilion to the side with a fountain spewing fire from the top of it in the center. All of the light that the fire lilies were reflecting was aimed at the center platform and fire lined all around it. I could just feel the undeniable urge to firebend, and I knew it would be the best firebending I'd ever do; besides when I'm in the Avatar state.

I knew Zuko was feeling the same thing since his hand tensed in mine and I could see his muscles struggling to stay put as he gripped my hand. As the others went to sit on the pavilion steps I leaned over and asked Zuko, "Can you feel it?"

He set his mouth in a straight line and nodded stiffly, "It's the garden. I would have never believed it if I didn't feel it right now." He stepped forward and punched a flame about 30 feet in front of him from his fist. The part right at his fist had a small hint of blue; the garden was making his flame hotter.

I moved to the opposite side of the platform facing him and took a stance calling out to him, "Just like old times, huh?"

He mimicked my stance answering, "You couldn't firebend in the old times." I shrugged playfully and kicked a stream of flame from my heel. He sidestepped it easily and shot two blasts from his fists, they were barely scorching. Dissipating them with two swipes of my forearms I circled around and blasted a spiraling ball of flame straight at him.

He weakly attempted to block it, but the blast sent him sprawling on the ground. He propped himself up on his elbows and I put my hands on my hips. "Oh stop going easy on me. Burn me," I taunted.

He glared at me, but finally I saw that he stopped restraining himself. I knew I could protect myself, and if I realized that firebending wouldn't be enough for me to defend myself I'd use something else to ensure my safety. In one swift motion he swung his legs around him, conjuring a wheel of flame around him and when he swung to his feet the wheel came spinning at me.

Parting it with a slice of my palm I jumped upwards kicking streams at him which he blocked easily. Retaliating he brought his palms together and two walls of fire spewed from them quickly coming at me from both sides. Swinging my head from side to side I could feel the heat coming closer, wracking my brain for a firebending defense I finally thought of one just in time.

Moving my hands all around me, I created a ball of fire all around me. When the walls hit I burst the ball out in all directions; the walls broke and Zuko was thrown backwards. He slid on his side backwards and when the smoke cleared I could see he was sweating from the heat. Standing up slowly he pulled his shirt off and my breath caught in my throat at his bare chest.

He took the distraction as an advantage and shot two streams from his feet at me, he knew my weakness; him. I couldn't dodge the flames fast enough and they threw me off my feet; I staggered backwards in an attempt to regain my balance. Zuko kept punching flames at me and each time I barely missed them continuing to stumble backwards. Dodging behind a huge metal statue of a dragon, I took a deep breath and pulled the flame from the fountain in front of me spiraling it towards Zuko.

When I threw the flame at the platform it hit nothing, Zuko wasn't there. Stepping out from behind the statue I stared confused at the empty space, I glanced up at the others and in a split second I saw Suki's eyes widen. Before I could do anything Zuko whipped out from behind the statue where I'd just been and pinned me against the front of it with a flame in his fist. He quenched the flame and leaned down pressing his lips to mine, I resisted the urge to pull him closer; the others were watching. When he broke away he laughed, "I did teach you everything you know."

Toph stood up from her seat and yelled, "Yeah well so did I and I lost!" I knew she couldn't see it but I turned my head her way and grinned. I wriggled out of Zuko's hold to join the others on the steps of the pavilion.

Sitting down next to Katara Sokka spoke up, "Why does bending get gardens and statues? Why aren't there sword gardens?" Suki took his hand to comfort him and he huffed in displeasure.

I shrugged, "Benders have other forces that strengthen their bending, swordmasters are always at their top game you don't need anything to strengthen your swordsmanship. The difference between you and us Sokka is that if we lost our bending we'd be helpless; you on the other hand will never lose your sword." The whole group was staring at me now like I'd said something extremely interesting. Looking around at them I asked, "What?"

Katara was the first to answer, "I never thought about what my life would be like without bending. It sounds terrible." My mind wandered to Ozai. Maybe I could finally voice my thoughts about taking his bending. I knew it was better than killing him, but sometimes it kept me up at night. I would have dreams that he would take my bending away, even though only the Avatar has that power.

Toph stared at nothing uttering terrified, "I would be blind for real without bending."

"Being a non-bender doesn't sound too bad when you put it like that," Sokka said.

I was struggling to decide whether I should voice what was eating me from the inside out. "Some people deserve to have their bending taken," Zuko stated. I decided to keep my mouth shut about my fears with Ozai. It seemed I would be dealing with that issue on my own, I knew nobody would agree with me and I knew that I couldn't give back his bending even if I really wanted to.

Standing up I decided that I was done talking about this topic. "Let's go to the wind garden, I'm curious to see what they have there," I suggested. As we walked I refrained from taking Zuko's hand. He didn't seem to notice, and the whole walk to the wind garden I pushed away my fears and let the curiosity of the wind garden overwhelm me.


End file.
